Eyes Like Mine
by Xx Blue Skull Candy xX
Summary: Green was tired of being avoided like the plague. He was tired of everyone's sympathy. However, what he was most tired of, was not being able to see the world around him. He wanted to see his sister's painting again. He longed to be able to be independent. He wished he could see the silent boy, who made the most beautifully sad music.
1. Music?

**A/N This is an AU, in which Green is blind. I have absolutely no idea where this came from but...yeah. Enjoy and I will hopefully be able to add chapters almost weekly.**

* * *

Life had not been kind to Green Oak.

Sure he absolutely loved his life, but it was in no way easy. From a young age, he had been expected to do great things simply based on the fact that his grandfather was a professor known around the world. He tried his hardest to get the best grades possible and even attempted to help his grandfather with his research on several occasions, but his effort was all for not because of one horribly simple fact.

Green Oak was blind.

Due to a horrible incident that included wild animals and a cliff, Green's sight had been ripped away from him after only 10 short years of having it.

However, being the person that he was, Green hated sympathy. Sympathy not helpful in the slightest and annoying in his opinion. No. He did not need sympathy. What he needed was understanding.

Knowing about one's situation and feeling bad for them were two entirely different things.

When it first happened, people had come to his bedside and promised that it was ok. How the hell was it ok? He could no longer see the beauty of the world, or watch TV like a normal kid. He would never again see his older sister's face light up when she saw him or see the vibrant colors of her paintings. It was most defiantly not ok. But he would live.

High school became much more difficult as a result of his problem. It wasn't the work that bugged him. Green had picked up brail quickly and he breezed through his courses. It was the kids that bugged him. They would openly avoid him like the plague. Even now when he was alone in the hall, the occasional teen's running to catch the bus would slow down once they were within a five foot radius of him. It was as they though his blindness was contagious. Idiots.

Once he was alone again, Green placed his hand back on the lockers and slowly guided himself to the main exit where Blue would be waiting. Green had memorized the halls based on the ways certain lockers felt. In a similar fashion, Green could tell how far away from the door he was based on the sound his steps were making. Almost there he silently told himself.

Just as he reached his hand to push the doors, a soft sound caught his attention. Even though his ears had become more acute due to his disability, he still had to strain to hear it again. Remaining still, Green concentrated on the sound for a few seconds before coming to the conclusion that it was coming from the band room. It was defiantly coming from a piano, and even though it was beautiful, Green could just barley hear the song's haunting under tones.

Now tuned completely towards the music, Green placed his hand back on the lockers, intent to follow the melody back to its maker. Again, before he moved, he was stopped, this time by a hand on his shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Green growled only slightly as the girl know as Blue took his hand and literally dragged him outside towards what he assumed was the parking lot.

"Annoying woman…" He hissed under his breath as she shoved him into the car almost as though he was under arrest.

"What was that?" She asked cheerfully as she started the car. Blue had been Green's friend before his incident. She had remained loyal throughout the years, helping him when she could. However, she had a tendency to be slightly over protective of him. He remembered once a couple of kids thought it would be funny to trip 'the blind kid.' However, before they could even go through with their extremely intricate plan, Blue nicely asked them to do something that was physically impossible before literally chasing them away.

Maybe that was another reason people avoided him.

Resigned to his fate, Green leaned back in his seat and strapped in for the ride ahead.

Sure Green knew where he was going based on the way the car was turning and by how many pot holes they hit, but Blue was a plain scary driver. He was surprised she wasn't pulled over more based on how fast she was going and…

"HOLY CRAP THAT WAS THE SIDE WALK?! YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE?!" Green screeched at the top of his lungs as half the car was elevated slightly over the other. The car came to an abrupt stop, and Green nearly slammed his head on the dashboard in front of him.

"Welcome home!" Came that cheerful voice again as Green wearily stepped out of the car, whispering 'She devil' under his breath.

"Call me if you need anything!" She yelled as Green opened the door to his home and stepped thankfully inside. He replied with a dismissive, "Ya.", as he closed the door and dropped his bag on the stairs. He made his way to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of chips before he dropped into one of the chairs with a huff.

Green ate the chips without really paying attention, his mind drifting back to the song he heard right before being forcefully dragged to one of the more horrifying car rides with Blue.

Who was playing it?

And more importantly, Will they play again tomorrow?

* * *

**IF you liked it or if you have any ideas on how to make it better, feel free to review or send me a PM.**


	2. Romeo and Juliet sucks

There were only a few things that Green Oak truly hated. The first being flies. The damn things were entirely too loud and Green often felt the urge to bath after one landed on him. The second was infomercials. The people's voices in those long ass commercials from hell were just plain annoying. The third, and most annoying of the all, was his alarm clock, which was currently screaming at him to get up.

Green slammed his hand onto the offending object and slowly swung his legs out from under his sheets. He almost instantly regretted it as a blast of cold air assaulted him courtesy of his opened window. Stupid winter! Slightly cursing under his breath, Green took three paces to the left, easily finding the window and shut it with an irritated slam.

With that taken care of, Green stumbled sleepily into his closet to find something to wear for the day. He pulled on the most comfortable t-shirt he could find, before rummaging through the growing pile of clothes to find a specific item. He searched for several minutes until his hand found the soft, worn material of his favorite hoodie. Blue had said that the color matched his eyes. Whatever that meant. Finally, he pulled a normal pair of pants before beginning his search for his shoes.

Green then pulled on an old pair of black converse that seemed to fit his feet perfectly. He never bothered to untie them, finding that it was easier to just slip the shoes on and off. Green stepped out of his room and into the hallway. Sticking his arm out, Green grabbed onto the railing, letting it guide his down the stairs.

Green noticed the smell of bacon almost immediately as he grew closer to the kitchen. His sister had not yet returned from an art retreat she was taking and his grandfather didn't return from the lab last night, so-

"Damn it, Blue! Would you quit breaking into my house every morning?"

The aforementioned Blue skipped over to Green and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Good Morning, Sunshine!"

Green sighed and let a small smile creep onto his face. This had become somewhat of a routine. If no one was home with Green when he woke up in the morning, Blue would break in and keep him company until they left for school. Green always wondered how she found out when he would be alone, and how she managed to get in despite them having an alarm system.

After finally being released, Green sat down at the table as Blue set a plate in front of him. He picked up his fork and was about to dig in when he noticed that they were not alone in the room. Blue was still skipping around the kitchen, fixing her own breakfast, yet Green could hear the soft clinks of someone stabbing their eggs with a sort of murderous intent.

"Hey Silver."

Silver muttered a 'yeah' before returning to stabbing his eggs. Green smiled. He had always liked Silver. The first time they had met, Silver had shoved him off of the couch stating simply that he was 'too weak to sit with my sister'. Ever since then the two had become closer, till the point that Silver would come over to hang out even if Blue was not there. The kid was two years younger than Blue and himself, making him a freshman this year. Blue was just about as, if not more, protective of Silver than she was of Green.

Scarfing down the rest of his breakfast, Green then picked up his bag from where he left it the previous evening. Turning to face his friends, Green groaned when he heard the tinkling of keys coming distinctly from Blue's direction.

By the time they arrived at the school, Green was sure that he had whiplash and perhaps a sore throat from screaming. Stepping uneasily from the car, Green allowed Blue to lead him to his first class while Silver walked in the direction of boy with a particularly loud voice. Somehow, Blue had conned her way into all of Green's classes. For some reason, Green was sure that she had not asked nicely for her adapted schedule.

The first class was English. Even when he was younger, Green had found the class stupid. He could speak it well enough and even though he needed a special type writer, he could write it. And seriously! Why would you fall in love with someone who your family hated, killed your cousin, and was way too old for you? Not only that, but you should really make sure that person is dead before you kill yourself over them.

Shuffling into his seat near the back, Green groaned waiting for the torture to start. Ms. Shauntal started he lecture by swooning over the words themselves in the book, not the characters, plot or even the setting. Apparently, if you use the word 'thou' in your book, you immediately become a genus.

Satisfied that she had enlightened the future generation, Ms. Shauntal then began going around the room asking her students what their favorite line was. Most of the girls went for the typical 'Romeo, Romeo! Where for art thou, Romeo?' And most of the guys used the line 'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet?' almost all of them laughing about how it sounded like what Team Torpedo said in their favorite anime, Bag Creatures.

Eventually, the creepy cat lady, as Green liked to call her, made it to him.

"And what is your favorite line, Green?"

Not even hesitating to answer, Green stated, "Swear not by the moon."

"Why?" She asked, sounding slightly off guard. Green smirked. So even the all-knowing Shauntal could be caught unawares.

"Because, Juliet is asking Romeo to swear his love to her for all time, not when it suits him the best. Not only that but it really was the most puke worth scene of this whole play."

Blue held a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. Ms. Shauntal however, simply sighed, already used to Oak's antics.

"Yes. Thank you, Green for adding a bit of realism to other wise bland world of this tragedy. Now, students. Turn to page 294."

* * *

**A/N I had a lot of fun with this chapter! Yes I made fun of Romeo and Juliet, but we all do that from time to time, right?**

**Also Team Torpedo and Bag Creatures are my way of laughing at the anime.**

**Hope you liked it and I will see you soon.**


	3. Silence not broken

The rest of English passed in a haze of unimportant details and apathetic teens.

History, which was after English, was boring but at least it was taught by the prettiest teacher at the school, Miss. Cynthia. Well, at least Green assumed she was pretty based on some of the things some of the other boys had said. Really, for all he knew, she could be the ugliest person to walk the face of this earth, but she had a nice voice so that's all he really cared about.

Again, he was seated next to Blue in the back. However, in this class he also had a neighbor to his left, a narcoleptic girl named Caitlin. Not for the first time, Green wondered how she was passing this class.

He was pulled from his musings by the shrill call of the bell. Whoops. Hopefully Miss. Cynthia didn't say anything to important. Gathering his stuff, Green followed Blue out of the room, making her promise to tell him what had been said.

After history was science with . Now THAT was an interesting class. They were constantly doing fun experiments, and today was no exception. Today, they were testing the reaction levels of certain metals. The sound of little explosions filled the air of the class until its end, and Green left with a huge smile on his face.

Lunch was…interesting to say the least. It started out normally, Blue pulled Green and Silver over to a table and began gossiping. Green ate his food, not really tasting the mystery meat as Blue continued talking. None of the subjects really interested him. Eventually, the loud mouth who Silver had been talking to earlier that morning came and dragged him off somewhere and Blue left to meet up with student council, leaving Green to his own devises.

Sick of the noise in the lunchroom, Green stepped out into the hallways, intent on taking a quiet stroll around the school. The peace and quiet was nice; however it was broken when he hears a slam coming from down the hall.

It was a distinct sound; one Green had heard many times when kids were being bullied. It was the sound of someone being slammed into the lockers. Concerned for whoever it was being shoved, Green walked closer to the origin of the sound but froze when he heard the voices just around the corner.

"Say something you freak!" called a voice. It was deep but still had a boyish quality to it, obviously male and was accompanied by another slam of back on metal.

"I think we need to apply more force…" replied another voice. This one was shriller and was dripping with amusement. Another guy, but this one was most likely smaller than the other, probably creepier too.

A sickening smack followed the remark, and Green recognized it as the sound of skin hitting skin. Whoever was being antagonized had just been punched. However, there was no cry of pain after it, simply a sharp intake.

"Still nothing!" the first voice called, almost in a mocking tone. This was getting out of hand and Green needed to stop it somehow. But how?

"Punish him!" the second boy called, getting shriller and more annoying by the minuet.

Another smack, but this one sounded deeper, and was most likely a punch to the stomach. The sound of a body falling to the ground came after the punch and was punctuated by the weak wheezing of someone trying to get their breath back.

"Close but no cigar." Laughed the first boy cruelly as his slimy companion just cackled like a mad man.

Green seethed and pulled out something he hadn't used in years. His old walking cane. Daisy insisted that he bring it everywhere, even though he had already memorized the halls. At least he was putting it to some good use now.

Quickly turning the corner that had separated him from the others, Green jabbed his cane into the stomach of the first boy causing him to fall over backwards. His goon soon followed his after a swift hit to the backs of his legs.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Green hissed, not even going to try and feign innocence. What was the point? It wasn't like anyone would believe them if they said they were attacked by the blind kid.

"Come on Archer, let's go." The smaller of the too whispered to his friend, while he scrambled to his feet. The aforementioned Archer let out a string of colorful curse words before getting to his own feet, and agreed with a gruff, 'Yeah.'

As the two idiots sped off down the hall, Green leaned down to where the kid was laying and held out his hand for the other to take.

"You ok?"

Silence.

The kid simply took his hand and used it to haul himself up, not even uttering a thank you as he did so.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

No reply.

Ok. This kid was starting to get on Green's nerves. Was this why those idiots wanted him to talk? Was it because this smug little silent bastard refused to even give the simplest answers?

"Do you have brain damage?"

This one was more of an insult but still a valid question. After being slammed into lockers for god knows how long, it was a very real possibility.

The kid put a hand to his shoulder, and just like that, he was gone. God damn that kid is silent in everything he did! Green couldn't even hear this kid's freaking footsteps.

Slightly pissed and most defiantly confused, Green stuffed his cane back into his bag and headed to his next class, Math.

Green entered right as the final be rang, marking that he had in fact almost been late. Sliding into his seat next to Blue, he retold the story of his valiant rescue of the brain dead student. As he finished, the girl sighed and smacked his arm.

"Do you ever listen to anything I say?" She whispered-yelled, obviously not amused or fascinated by his story.

"What do you mean?" He replied, generally confused. It wasn't like she had warned him that a kid was being beaten-up in the halls.

She sighed again, but this one seemed a bit more theatrical.

"I told you today that there was a new kid at school that freaked everyone out because he refused to speak, not even to the teacher. Remember? His name is Red."

* * *

**A/N This is Green's first meeting with Red and it goes less than perfect... Green thinks Red is smug, silent idiot.**

**Anyway, the two bullies are two of the executives from Team Rocket. I wanted to somehow fit them into so I'm glad I was able to. Also, the 'Loud mouth.' is obviously Gold and will be introduced hopefully in one of the next chapters. **

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
